Break Through
by xXRosesArentRedXx
Summary: A girl goes missing. Her sisters are out to find her. The Rekai ahd been sent out to find all three girls, and protective them. The girls have poer to control, destroy, and recreative all three worlds. Will love bloosom?


Me: This is my first fic, so no flames plz! R&R!

Disclaimer: I no own Yu Yu so u no sue sue! I only own Raiyumi

" Hey Raiyumi wake up! We're going to be late to school." said my oldest sister Kimiko. " I'm up already." I mumbled into my pillow. I walked into the bathroom, and started to brush my teeth, and wash my face. I put on my school uniform ( it's kinda like Kagome's uniform only the colors are gold and white). I brushed my hair and headed out the door. "Geez, what took you sso long?" asked my sister Hana. "Sorry." I murmured.

At school

It's forth peroid, which is math. I hate math. We were learning physics. Boring. I dozed off. I was in a forest, it was the most beautiful forest I had ever seen. Birds chriped happily, flowers of every kind bloosomed, trees and bushes was everywhere. Suddenly the forest disappeared and I was surrounded by darkness. I heard slight rusling noise. I turned around.I demon stepped out of the darkness. He had a hideous-looking face all contorted and twisted with a leering grin. He took a step forward. Several other demons emerged from the darkness. I broke into a run; they started after me. I tripped and fell; I was trapped. "What do you want with me?" I asked my voice trembling. The demon's grin widened as as stepped towards me. "Power." he said. The demon threw back his head and laughed. His laughter was cold and heartless. The circled around me. The demon stopped laughing and said," If you cooperate nicely we'll kill you quickly and painlessly." He withdrew his sword from his sheath. With a quick movement he sliced my side. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Blood trickled down my waist. Demonis laughter filles the air. There was a soft tap. I woke up and there was my teacher, standing in front of my desk. "Hurry and get to your next class, Raiyumi." she said. I gathered my stuff and hurried into the hallway.

At lunch

" Hey Rai-Rai over here!" yelled Kmiko. I sat down at the table. They look at me. "Hey Rai, are you alright?" asked Hana. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said. There was silence. They looked at each other. " Why don't tell us what's really bothering you, Rai." said Hana. I told them about my dream. When I was finished Kimiko glanced at Hana.

Telepathy

" The time has come."

"I didn't think it would be so soon."

"We'll have to tell her."

"And Koenma."

mental sigh

"We'll tell him tonight."

End telepathy

After school

"Hurry up Rai!" said Hana and Kimiko. I ran over to my sisters. We walked home in silence.

at home

"What would you guys want to eat?" asked Hana. "How about pizza?" I said. "Alright." said Kimiko. 45 mintues later Hana was lying on the couch watching 'Family Guy', and Kimiko was reading a magazine. "I think I'll go for a walk." I said, "see you guys later." I walked out the door. I headed for the park, and began to walk slowly. The moon shined on me happily. '_It's such a beautiful night.'_ I thought to my self. It as if I've been here before, almost as if I was here not long ago. Like my dream. My dream. I shuddered. I pulled my demin jacket oveer my shirt. Far off in the distance I heard a dog howling. I walked farther and fater through the park. Soon the moon was no longer visible, and darkness surrounded me.

Just like in the dream. Everything was so real. I felt a slight pain in my side. I gingerly touched my waist. Blood. I screamed. Laughter pounded in my head and ears. I closed my eyes, and covered my ears. "Who are you? What do you want?" I yelled at the darkness. "Rai-chan, wake up!" said a voice. It sounded so far away. "Please Rai-chan wake up." said a distance. I opened my eyes. I was in my bed, and my sisters were at me teary-eyed. They both hugged me. "You scared us nearly half to death." Said Kimiko. "What happened?" I asked trying to sit up. "We were worried about you; you didn't come home. So we decided to look for you." said Kimiko. "When we found you, you were laying face down on the ground and you were bleeding." said Hana. Concern was etched so deeply in their faces that even a blind man could have saw it. "We brought you back home and bandaged you up." said Hana. "We're just so happy your alive." said Kimiko. A tear trickled down her cheek. It lingered there as if deciding not to fall, or to stay. I wiped away her tear. "Don't cry, Kimi. I'm alright." I said trying to sound reassuring. I sat up. I felt a sudden stab of pain in my head. I clutched my head with both hands. "Try to rest, Rai. We'll talk in the morning." said Hana. I nodded. " 'Night Kimi, 'night Hana." I said. Hana turned off the light, and they both quietly slipped out the room. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless state.

Me: Not bad. Plz R&R!


End file.
